KH: True Self
by epictomboy101
Summary: Valor is just another lost nobody in this unjust universe. Though invited to the Organization, something keeps nagging her. "This life isn't mine." FINALLY COMPLETE! (this is probably one of my worst stories...T T READ ANYWAYS!) Edit: DUDES. THIS IS STILL GETTING REVIEWS? IT MUST BE BURIED A HUNDRED PAGES BACK!
1. Chapter 1: the newcomer

__OKAY. This is my first fanfic so plz don't judge me 2 much, Kay?

This is a story about a girl named Valor who just joined the Organization. It's based on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

ENJOY!_**_**_

Nobody.

A shadow.

A puppet that serves no purpose.

An existence that's not supposed to exist.

A creature with no heart.

That's all Valor is. She feels nothing, says nothing, and even when she joined Organization XIII, her eyes were still closed to the worlds. Nothing could change that. Until she met _him. _

''Let me introduce our newest member, another warrior, in fact, the Midnight Warrior's nobody.(I'll explain what a warrior is later.) Number XVI, Valor.'' Xenmas finished. Valor looked around the Round Room, Taking in the other organization members. She saw three nobodies who stood out most, mainly because of their height. They couldn't have been much older than 13. One, with deep blue eyes and brown/blond hair that stood up, was number XIII, Roxas. Another, with the same eyes as Roxas, but instead short, straight, black hair, was number XIV. Xion. The last member had storm grey eyes and medium long sky blue hair, who just arrived a week ago, was number XV, Rexon. Valor narrowed her eyes at him under her hood. He seemed... familiar somehow.

For the next few days, Valor was paired up with different nobodies to learn the basics. Then one day, on the day of her first REAL mission, something happened. ''Valor, go with Xion to Twilight Town and gather hearts. This will be your first real mission.'' Said Saix. Xion understood and opened up a dark corridor. The duo disappeared into it.

Once they arrived, Xion asked a few questions.

I assume you already know the basics?

''...''(nod)

you know how to collect hearts?

''...''(nod)

I see...

Then Xion smiled.'' you remind me a lot of when I first started.'' Valor looked up in surprise. '' always wearing the hood and never talking. But Roxas helped me make the decision to take it off. He's my friend now.'' Valor tilted her head slightly as if she was confused. '' you don't need to talk or take your hood off today.'' Said Xion, still smiling. '' just collect hearts, O.K?'' Valor nodded. The Heartless were easy, except maybe the Zip Slasher. It caught them both by surprise. At the end of the mission, Xion asked:

-by the way, what's your weapon? I only saw you use magic.

-''...''(shrug)

-you don't know, huh.

Valor looked down at the ground. ''um...'' Xion looked up in surprise. The voice belonged to a girl, but was a little deeper. ''Xion... what's a friend?'' Xion paused for a moment.''Well, a friend is someone who is close to you. In other words, you talk to him more than others, or... at least something like that.''

Valor nodded.''I..see...'' ''Hey Valor, do you want to take off your hood?'' Valor blushed. '' I-I don't think I'm ready yet.'' Xion nodded. ''You go on and RTC. I have somewhere I need to go first.'' ''okay.''

End of first chapter! Please rate and review! Next chapter in a week or less!


	2. Chapter 2: unusual dreams

Finally. Finished. The. Damn. Flipping. Chapter! Here's chapter 2 guys!

Sorry for the wait. It's defiantly the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Hope u like it!

Back at the Castle That Never Was, Valor sat at her desk drawing in a sketchbook. Well actually, she didn't know what to draw! While she was staring out the window for ideas, her hands began to work without her noticing. A few minutes later, she was staring at a girl with eyes as dark as night, jet black hair and a sly smile. She wore a thin un-zipped hoodie with a pitch black shirt underneath, camo-jeans, running shoes, and a metal bracelet shaped liked a lightning bolt. But the most peculiar thing was an odd plaque on the right sleeve of her hoodie. Made out of metal, it had two shapes on it. A triangle with a circle in it. Valor sighed and closed her sketchbook. That girl often appeared in her dreams too, along with other people she didn't know. Or did she? One of them looked a lot like Rexon... Thank god she didn't have dreams anymore.

The next day, She was partnered up with Roxas to take out a few aerial masters. Valor found them very annoying as they kept charging at her and were always **JUST **out of reach of her magic. But they got the job done anyway. Throughout the mission, Roxas kept asking if she could take off her hood already, along with Valor replying the same thing every single time:

No. At the end, Roxas sighed and said:''aw man. This is starting to look like Xion all over again!'' Valor felt very irritated.''I am defiantly **not** Xion and I'll take off my hood when I want to thank you very much!'' She spat. Roxas shook his head and muttered something that sounded a bit like "hot -headed". Valor flushed. ''you go on and RTC. I'm staying for a while.'' Roxas turned his back on her and walked away. ''ugh.'' Valor opened up the dark corridor and went back.

For the first time in days, dreams found her. At first, all she hear were voices. Then a scene unfolded in front of her. The same girl and boy were sitting together on a tree branch. They were...what did Xion call it...laughing.

The tree was on the edge of a cliff overlooking a big village. Somehow, Valor seemed to recognize it.Then the girl took out something from her pocket and shook it in front of the boy's face._ I knew you stole it! Give it here! _Said the boy, trying his best to sound angry. _Come get it then!_ Laughed the girl. She jumped off the branch and scurried to the edge of the cliff. The boy followed suite. Then the girl jumped clean off the side! _Hey!No fair, you can fly!_Protested the boy. And sure enough, a moment later_, _the girl soared up into the sunset. Large red wings resembling a falcon's had appeared on her back._ What, I can't have my fun? _She was grinning. The boy was now smiling too. _Oh come on!Just get down here, Fate! _Valor sat bolt upright in bed. So Fate was that girl's name...

''Today you will be going to Agrabah with Rexon. Gather information about the heartless there.'' Valor nodded. Soon, both Rexon and Valor were in the hot, humid climate of the desert. Valor looked at Rexon intently.'' I swear I've seen you somewhere before...'' Rexon blinked.''No way.'' Valor sighed.''It might just be my imagination.'' Rexon thought for a while.''Well, if you take off your hood I might recognize you...'' Valor looked away. She wasn't ready, at least not yet. ''I'll think about it.'' She said curtly.''Anyway, we have our mission to worry about.'' Rexon nodded. They carried on with the mission without speaking a word to each other again. Both were too embarrassed to.

Valor lay in bed, bored to death. Sure, she could have done some of the extra missions the organization gave her, But what's the point of more work?

Instead, she decided to go for a little stroll, bringing her sketchbook along in case some inspiration struck her.''Where are you going?'' Asked Saix when she came in the Grey Room.''Just taking a stroll.'' She responded. For the next few minutes Valor wandered around Twilight Town. Then she found a crevice in the wall that lead outside into the woods near the old mansion. She walked until she came to the center, where a giant oak they called The Heaven-Piercer stood. Valor stood looking at it for a while, Then jumped from branch to branch until she reached a giant hollow big enough to fit two people. From there she could see the entire town.''Fancy meeting you here.'' Valor whirled around.''R-Rexon!'' She stammered.''What are you doing here?'' Asked Rexon, sitting beside her in the hollow. ''Me?Well, I just came here for some inspiration.'' Responded Valor, holding up her sketchbook. Rexon nodded.''Speaking of drawing, you wouldn't mind giving me a couple of lessons, would you?'' Valor blinked in astonishment.''I-what?'' Rexon wouldn't meet her eyes.''It's just, I figure, it's not everyday you get to meet an artist, right?'' Valor looked up at the sky.''I guess.''Suddenly, a breeze picked up.''I think we should skip for the day. It's not easy drawing in the wind.'' Rexon nodded in agreement. The pair got up and got ready to leave when a strong gust of wind came.''Hold on!''Both Rexon and Valor gripped onto the nearest branch. Soon, the crazy wind left them behind. But it wasn't the only thing that left! Rexon stared at Valor in complete utter shock. _HER HOOD HAD BLOWN OFF!_

I'll post the next chapter soon! If you want to know what Valor looks like, you'll be patient!


	3. Chapter 3: not even nobody

YES! THIRD CHAPTER DONE! This is sorta a tribute to Xion, I guess. She was my fave character! Why'd you have to die... T_T sniff sniff

Rexon stared at Valor in complete utter shock. _HER HOOD HAD BLOWN OFF! _''Um, Valor...''He began.''I know.'' She said, trying to stay calm. She was blushing the darkest red ever. Where her hood should have been, there were black eyes, long navy blue hair and an almond shaped face. Valor turned away. Earlier, she had tried to sum up enough courage to take of her hood, but she still couldn't. And now, the wind had finally taken it. '' Say, you do look a little familiar.'' Said Rexon quietly, trying to change the subject. Valor sighed and finally turned around. ''I guess what's done is done.''

She looked at Rexon and held his gaze for a few seconds.''Have you ever had weird dreams before?'' She asked him seriously.

Come to think of it, I have!

What kind?

About a boy who looks a lot like me. But why ask?

Valor said nothing. It was crystal clear now. Everything. She thought he looked familiar because he looked almost just like the boy in her dreams. But why? That was the only thing that remained a mystery.'' Uh, Valor?'' Rexon's voice brought her back to reality.''Something wrong?'' He asked.''No, I-er...just got lost in a daydream.'' Rexon raised his eyebrows. Valor could tell he didn't believe her. No. She didn't need to hide it from him anymore. And before she knew it, she blurted out everything. Everything, including her dreams, the girl and the boy. Rexon just stood there in bewilderment, listening to her. For a long moment, both remained silent. Finally, Rexon spoke.''But that can't be true. I mean, how could you have known me before?'' Valor thought about it.''You're right. But still...'' She shook her head in frustration.''We'd better head back. It's getting dark.'' Rexon nodded in agreement.

''No. He's wrong. It's not an act...'' Valor was sitting on her bed, hands on her knees like a ball.''I not a puppet, and neither is Rexon.'' She buried her face in her hands.''I don't know who or what I am anymore!'' Valor moaned. Her memories drifted back to what happened that day.

_ Who are you?_ Valor asked. The strange cloaked figure took of it's hood. _My name is Riku._ He said simply. Valor narrowed her eyes at him. _What's your purpose here?_ She inquired. _To tell you something._

_Wha-_

_Valor, you're just a puppet. A puppet to carry out the Organization's will._

_Huh?_

_So is Rexon. Your both-_

_Shut your yap! _Valor sudden shouted. She couldn't take it anymore. Who does this guy think he is? _What I mean to say is. Your nothing. Your true self technically didn't have a heart either. So your not even a nobody. _Valor's eye's widened. Then she cringed. _What true self!? I'm me, no one else! _Riku's face remained expressionless. _You wouldn't understand. But remember this. It's all an act. The Organization, everything. It's just a dream. You have to wake up soon, Fate... _He disappeared.

Well, I'll post another chapter soon, guys.(still feeling depressed about Xion T_T)


	4. Chapter 4: two keys

Time for chap three! Yay! Oh yeah, my friend is being forced by his parents to write my story but in Rexon's point of view. Dunno if he's gonna though...

''No, I won't accept it!'' Valor sighed and stood up slowly. It was already very late. Cursing, she regretted not going to the Heaven-Piercer today. It would have took her mind off things. Several days had passed since her hood had blown off, and she'd been meeting up with Rexon every day at the Heaven-Piercer after they finished their missions. Everyday that is, except today. _I should get some sleep. _Valor thought.

''Valor, where were you yesterday?'' Rexon asked the next day.'' Well, I guess I felt a little depressed, so I didn't go.'' Valor forced a smile.'' But I'm fine now.'' Rexon nodded.''Well anyway, we have a three way mission today. Apparently, there's a giant heartless and all the seniors are on other missions. We're going with Roxas.'' Valor shook her head.''They could have just sent Demyx. He never works anyway.'' Rexon laughed.''You have a point, ya know!'' Just then, Roxas came their way.''What's all the laughing about? Saix is getting really impatient!'' He said. Valor and Rexon nodded.''Alright. We'd better set out, then.''

Valor flopped on the ground, depressed. ''We've searched everywhere in Agrabah, and still no sign of the heartless!'' She said, exasperated. ''Well, still haven't gone outside the city yet...'' Commented Roxas. Rexon nodded. ''your right. Maybe we'll find it there'' Valor picked herself up from the ground. ''I guess it's worth trying.'' Outside the city, the trio found the ruins of another city. Suddenly, the ground shook, trowing them temporarily off balance. '' Um, guys?'' Said Valor uneasily after they recovered. '' I think we've found our heartless!'' She yelped. Towering above them was a huge metal body, with a bunch of rotating gears around it. It's head was shaped like an ant's, but it's body gave it the appearance of a lion. ''Antlion!'' Yelled Roxas. The Antlion raised it's head and a sphere of red energy took shape. ''Worry about attacking later! Get out of range first!'' They didn't need to be told twice. A beam shot out of the sphere, cleaving the ground where Valor was moments ago. She rolled behind a ruin to hide. Lasers shot everywhere, missing their targets by mere centimetres! Valor scrambled out of the way just when her ruin exploded. The bad news was, she was now in plain sight! Valor could already feel the burning heat on her face when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled and pulled her behind another ruin. It was Roxas. ''Don't let your guard down!'' He hissed. Just then, Valor saw Rexon hiding at a nearby ruin. In his hand was a pure white, key? No...sword? Or both? Valor didn't have time to ponder it. She rolled out of the way as Roxas deflected a laser. Panting, she thought wildly. _There's got to be a way to attack it!_ A black haze started to swirl around her. Instinctively, Valor held out her hand. The darkness gathered in her palm. Suddenly, the lasers(all of them were currently directed to her) missed her. And she became oblivious to them. Time seemed to have stopped. The only thing that mattered now was that darkness in her hand. Slowly, it began to take shape. A black key sword appeared in front of Valor. Her fear was quickly replaced by determination. Gripping it, she charged. No attack could hit her. Jumping from gear to gear, she launched herself in the air. The Antlion tried sinking under the sand to avoid her, but Valor was too quick. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rexon and Roxas frozen in shock. Valor landed on the Antlion's head , sword first. The Antlion shuddered, then all was still. _Is it over?_ Thought Valor, panting. Then the heartless let out an ear piercing shriek and bucked, nearly throwing her off. It split in half and a crystalline heart flew to the sky. Valor sighed with relief. Just then, Roxas and Rexon rushed over. ''You okay?'' Asked Rexon. '' Yeah, just a little tired.'' She responded. ''You two never told me you could use the keyblade!'' Roxas interrupted. ''Well, I just got mine yesterday. And frankly, it looks just like a snowflake.'' Said Rexon, holding up his keyblade. '' So this thing's called a keyblade?'' asked Valor, looking at her's. Roxas nodded. ''I have one too. So does Xion.'' He looked up at the sky. ''Our mission's done. We should head back.'' Rexon and Valor nodded.

Phew! Finally done! By the way guys, check this vid out. Recommended for serious KH gamers! (like me!) watch?v=43gzkxsFTzs


	5. Chapter 5: sea salt ice cream

Here Ya go, folks! I'm finishing theses chapters faster than I expected. Any way, enjoy!

''Xemnas!'' Saix said, appearing behind the organization leader. ''Valor has discovered her keyblade.'' He said. ''Good. Then the dormant power inside her might start to stir too.'' Replied Xemnas. He smiled. '' If it does, what will happen?'' Asked Saix. ''The monster will go on a rampage. All the better for us, because it will collect more hearts than any keyblade.'' Saix didn't reply. '' That monster is just a mass of hatred. It could have been a heartless if I didn't know better.'' Saix nodded. '' Very well then.'' He disappeared.

Valor stared at the sunset. _I guess Rexon's not coming today. _She thought. Looking at the leafy ground now, she decided to draw an abstract today. Then she noticed a figure. It was Xion. Valor was puzzled. What was she doing here? '' Hey. I noticed Rexon back at the Grey Room, so I figured he wasn't going to come here.'' She said when Valor had gotten down. ''Anyway, I thought I'd invite you to the clock tower with Roxas and Axel.'' Valor took a moment to consider the offer. '' Alright, I guess I have nothing else to do...'' Xion smiled. ''Great! Come on then!''

The clock tower was a bit roomier than Valor expected. '' Oh. What took you so long?'' Asked Axel when Xion sat down beside Roxas.'' Well, I brought along a friend.'' '' Huh?'' Roxas stopped just when he was about to take a bite out of his ice cream(looks more like a Popsicle to me). Xion gestured behind her.'' You guys 'ought to take your eyes off the sunset sometime.'' She shook her head. Axel looked behind. '' Say, aren't you Valor?'' Valor nodded, but didn't say anything. Roxas frowned. '' I thought you were with Rexon at the Heaven-Piercer usually?'' '' Yeah, well he didn't come today.'' She responded, sitting beside Xion. Taking out her sketchbook, she began to draw. Xion leaned over to look. Suddenly, a breeze flipped the pages to the one with Fate on it. '' Who's she?'' Asked Xion. Curious, Roxas looked too. '' I don't know really... I just dream about her a lot. And another boy too...'' Roxas was surprised. ''You too?'' Valor blinked. ''What do you mean?'' Roxas stared at the sunset. ''Well, let's just say that I've been having dreams too, except it's about someone else.'' Axel seemed lost in thought. ''It's weird, you know? I asked Rexon and he said he'd been having them too.'' Valor got up. ''I'd better go.'' She said. ''What?! Why?'' Asked Xion. Valor ignored her and stepped off the ledge to go. Suddenly, A vision flashed before her eyes and her head began spinning. And she fell forward, nearly off the edge! Xion and Roxas had to catch her before she could. '' You okay?'' Asked Roxas. '' Y-Yeah... I think.'' She fainted.

Sorry for shortness. But on Open Office it's about 1 1\2 pages long. Must have been that super long paragraph...


	6. Chapter 6: that name

Sorry for not posting in a while. Way too busy getting ready to go back to school! I don't like the fact that you might have one class in a portable then the next on the other side of the school! ARG! :(

Rexon stared at Valor, just lying there, pale as a ghost. She looked so weak, not at all the strong warrior she really was. Rexon shook his head. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she'd never wake up. That time, when Roxas and Xion carried her in, he felt faint himself. ''Wake up soon, okay?'' Rexon knew it was no use talking to her, but still... He laid a sparkling stone beside her pillow and left.

_When will all this fighting stop? _A voice asked. _It has to stop eventually. Just not now, I guess._

Valor woke with a start. Beads of sweat covered her forehead and and she was shaking all over. A name was still ringing in her head. _Ventus. _Why did it sound so familiar? She stared at the ground. Suddenly, she noticed the stones beside her pillow. Picking one up, she rubbed it between her fingers. ''How long have I been out?'' She wondered aloud.

Walking into the grey room, Valor noticed that no one- not even Saix- was there. Valor couldn't help but feel depressed. Funny she could feel anything at all. She'd wanted to at least see Rexon...

'' Valor?'' A voice rang behind her. Valor was so startled, she nearly fell out of the hollow! '' D-don't scare me like that!'' She turned around and saw... Rexon. '' Finally awake, huh?''

Yeah...

I was starting to worry.

By the way, did you put those stones by my pillow?

Huh? Oh, uh, yeah...

Rexon blushed. Valor giggled. She couldn't help it! Looking out at the sunset again with Rexon again just made her so happy!(She's not supposed to feel happiness but oh well...) '' Say, you know there's this legend about Kingdom Hearts?'' Valor was suddenly curious in this conversation. ''Really?'' She asked. ''Yup. Apparently, when the first heart was born, Kingdom Hearts came into existence. So I guess, as long as there's hearts, there will always be Kingdom Hearts.'' Rexon recited. '' Wow, I didn't know that.'' Valor said. She didn't bring her sketchbook, but she didn't need it right now. In the distance, the clock tower chimed. ''We should get going.'' Rexon nodded.''Yeah...''

The next day, Valor was paired up with Rexon to collect hearts in a new world. '' Well, well, there's just no way to get you down huh?'' Saix had said when he saw her. Valor had never been more angrier in her life. She hated him, hated taking orders from him, and hated how he treated her friends the same way. He was just so annoying! She could have sworn she saw Rexon flush too. No telling what he was thinking, but he was defiantly mad. ''Valor? We'd better collect hearts now.'' Valor snapped out of her flashback. ''Oh, er... yeah...'' Something flew past her ear. ''Did you see that?'' She asked Rexon. Rexon nodded. ''Wonder what that was...''

That's all for today! How many excalamation, no, exclamation marks did I use? More than usual anyway. Stay tuned for more chapters! P.S. Wonder why the link doesn't work... YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEARCH UP KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP OPENING AND CLICK THE ONE BY PLAYSCOPETRAILERS!


	7. Chapter 7: answers

BACK TO SCHOOL IN 2 DAYS! I have a tight schedule,but I finished this somehow. I'm listening to Utaka Hikaru (English) as I write this. Hope you like it!

''I think this world is called Never Land or something.'' Commented Valor. ''Never Land? Weird name. Must be pretty boring if it's _Never_ Land.'' Said Rexon. Valor laughed. Rexon was always making jokes. ''Well, let's get on with the mission.'' Somehow, in this world, all the heartless could fly, and that made the would be easy mission really hard. They couldn't go back without enough hearts. ''If only we could fly...'' Valor said wistfully.

Something flew their way. It looked like a tiny speck of light. When it got close enough, Valor saw that it was a fairy. At first, both she and Rexon were too stunned to move. Then the little fairy gestured up to skies where the heartless were. ''You... want us to get rid of the heartless?'' Asked Rexon. The fairy nodded. ''But how? We can't fly!'' Said Valor. The fairy thought for a moment. Then it flew around them, sprinkling some sort of golden dust over them. Pointing up at the sky again, it flapped it's arms. ''Wait- you're saying that we can fly now?'' The fairy nodded. Puzzled, Rexon and Valor looked at each other. ''Well, it's worth trying...'' Shrugged Valor. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to fly. When she opened them again, she was- IN THE AIR! Looking beside her, Valor saw Rexon. He too, had flew. ''Guess we can take care of the heartless now.'' Smiled Rexon uneasily. Being suspended in mid-air with nothing under felt both great, and terrifying.(I laughed my head off when I was writing that last bit. HEHEH!)

Valor and Rexon sat in the the hollow of the Heaven-Piercer, laughing and drawing as usual. Rexon was sketching out his keyblade, and Valor was drawing the fairy in Never Land. Looking over his shoulder, she gave Rexon some suggestions on shading. Everything always seemed perfect when the sun cast it's warm light on them. Somewhere on the clock tower, Axel asked Roxas and Xion if they wanted to go to the beach on their next vacation.(Rokushi moment:) Rexon asked Valor what she wanted to do for vacation.(Rexval moment:) A breeze blew through the town, making every living thing feel at ease.(Maybe not the Heartless) Looking out wistfully to the sunset, Valor wondered if everything could stay this way forever. She couldn't imagine needing anything more in the world.

_Hello?Is anyone there?_ Valor stood alone in a cold, dark corridor. Her voice bounced of the walls, making echos. Ancient drawings were painted on the walls, showing mythical creatures and other fabulous beings. Tree roots protruded from the ceiling. Everything about this place was creepy, yet so familiar... Rough leaves crinkled under Valor's feet. Gathering up her nerves, she kept walking. And walking, and walking, and walking. The tunnel seemed endless. Then up ahead, she saw a light. Quickening her paces, Valor broke into a run. And found...a dead end. The wall was painted with the picture of a Chinese dragon, it's mouth opened to face Valor. In it's mouth, there was a small hole containing a orb which was glowing. _The light must have come from that. _Valor thought, disappointed. She touched it. All of a sudden, words flashed in the orb. _You seek answers. I can give them to you._

Valor eyes widened. _Tell me. Is this all in my head,_ _or is it real?_ New words appeared in it. _Of course it's in your head, but why shouldn't it be real?_The tunnel started fading. _Wait! You still haven't- _Valor opened her eyes. She was in bed. Another weird dream...

Gosh, I have a tendency to write long paragraphs! Did I put too many brackets in there? Oh well... Message to all Rokushi lovers! Go on Google Images and search up ''Rokushi'' to get some cute pics!


	8. Chapter 8: I'll always be there

Finally got it done! Stupid homework... Anyway, YEAH 8TH CHAP DONE!ENJOY!

''Valor! Are you listening?'' Valor snapped back to reality.''I said, that you will eliminate an unknown heartless today. Depart as soon as you are ready.'' Saix turned his back on her. _Thanks for the good news..._ Valor thought back on the battle with the Antlion. She didn't fancy reviving that nightmare again. This was a solo mission. At least back then she had Roxas and Rexon with her! ''Valor? You okay?'' She barely heard Rexon's concerned voice, only what was ahead. ''Yeah, I'm fine...''(which was a total lie!)

''Ngh...'' Valor was flat on her back, keyblade a few meters away. The heartless loomed over her, a giant lump of iron and wood, with three archer heartless on top. She glared at it, hoping it would just make this quick. The Infernal Engine opened it's mouth and out popped a cannon. A fireball formed in it. Valor squeezed her eyes shut. Hot wind blew over her. She could even feel the heat. _Guys! I'm sorry!_ She thought. _Ting. _The sound rang through her. Now, instead of hot, cold wind wafted around her. Opening her eyes, she saw... ''Rexon?'' She whispered. They were on the castle rooftop. Rexon smiled. ''Good thing my mission was in Beast's Castle too.'' He put her down. Valor was blushing a dark red. It was the first time he held her like that. Actually, it was the first time he had held her at all! Somehow, Valor liked it. Rexon handed back her keyblade. He was sorta blushing too... ''Come on, let's do this together.'' He smiled. ''But, don't you have a mission?'' Asked Valor. ''I finished early. I just hung around a bit to see if you were doing okay on yours.'' Valor went dark again. ''I-I suppose we could...''

The Infernal Engine let out an angry roar. A last fireball fireball formed in it's mouth. But before it shot, a faint light surrounded it. First, it's wheels broke off. Then the fireball faded. The Infernal Engine disintegrated, leaving a single crystalline heart. ''Guess we pulled through!'' Said Rexon. He turned around and saw that Valor looked a bit pale. _Damn!I forgot she didn't have much energy left! _He mentally scolded himself. ''Here. Take it.'' He held out a potion. ''Thanks...'' Said Valor weakly. ''We'd better get back soon. I don't think we should go to the Heaven-Piercer today, given the state you're in.'' Said Rexon. ''No, I'm okay.'' Replied Valor. ''Are you sure?'' Asked Rexon. ''Yes. Seriously, I'm fine!'' Rexon finally nodded.

A cool breeze blew through Valor's hair. Leaves rustled overhead, giving the pair a soothing feeling. Oddly enough, they weren't really supposed to feel anything... but somehow, where there was a void, it was beginning to fill. It felt as if... a part of them was coming back. A part that they had long forgotten. Like a distant memory.

Since meeting Rexon, Xion and Roxas, Valor's tale could finally be retold. This time, painted in color. Perhaps the part that was still missing would show itself someday. Perhaps it would unite with her, and she could be whole again. All these worlds... the memories beyond... stories yet to be told... and the meaning of ''friendship''. Both Rexon and Valor had forgotten their True Self. And they weren't going to remember anytime soon. They carried the burden of memory.

''Say Rexon, why didn't come that day?'' Valor suddenly remembered. ''Hm? Oh, I got tired hunting down heartless in Halloween Town. You know how they hide everywhere.'' Valor nodded. Surprisingly, he was telling the truth. Just one mission of heart collection in Halloween Town would take a whole day. Unless you got lucky and found that weird ghost dog called Zero. Give him a bone, and it'll show you all the heartless's hiding spots. ''We'd better get going.'' Said Valor. ''What? Why? The clock tower didn't even ring yet!'' Rexon replied. ''Well, I'm a bit tired.'' Said Valor, brushing away a strand of her long hair. Rexon smiled. ''Told you.'' He teased. ''Yeah, thanks!'' Laughed Valor.

School is interfering, so expect an update every week or so. By the way, I AM NOT VERY DEEP/ PHILOSOPHICAL I JUST LIKE EXPLAINING EMOTIONS IN DETAIL!


	9. Chapter 9: remember me?

Yuss!Got it done! Weekends are useful! I don't believe it. OVER 100 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ( tears of happiness

TT-TT )

''Valor! Hey Valor!'' Valor turned around in surprise. Xion was running toward her. ''I heard you got in a bit of a tight spot yesterday. What happened anyway?'' She asked. ''Well, I got a bit careless with a giant heartless and, well... yeah. Lucky Rexon came by.'' Valor recounted. Xion smiled. ''Rexon huh?'' She started giggling. ''What?'' Valor asked incredulously. ''Oh, nothing...'' Xion was still giggling. By this time Valor was getting annoyed. ''Look, that's seriously getting on my nerves.'' She crossed her arms. ''What's so funny anyway?'' Xion stopped giggling, but she was still smiling. ''Oh, you wouldn't understand...''

The next day, Valor went with Xion to Halloween Town to collect hearts. ''I hate it here. You can't find heartless without that dog!'' Moaned Valor. ''And half the time you don't see it!'' Xion shook her head. ''Let's split up. That way we can cover more ground.'' She suggested. Just then Valor grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a building. ''Ow... What was that for?'' She complained. Valor put her index finger to her lips, then pointed to a figure just in front of the building. It was Jack o' Lantern.(Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas.) ''Hmm... No, it's still missing something!'' He said. ''Something terrifying, something new, something fresh!''(I tried my best to remember what he said in 358/2 Days. I know it's not correct!) He put his skeleton hand up to his head. ''Think, think, think...''(Okay, now that just sounds like Pooh.) Xion turned to Valor and whispered: ''What in the worlds is he saying?'' Valor frowned. ''I have no idea.'' She whispered back. Jack walked away. Xion and Valor emerged from their hiding place. ''Well that was unexpected...'' Commented Valor. The duo set out to hunt for heartless.

''They're coming you're way!'' Yelled Valor at Xion. She was ready with her keyblade out. Xion slashed at the Snowy Crystals, but her blows bounced right off. She was forced to go on the defensive. _Dammit! I'm so clumsy! _Valor thought angrily.

_** Flashback**_

''Ugh. Still no heartless... At this rate we'll be stuck here for the whole day!'' Sighed Xion. Valor nodded sadly. Her foot brushed away some leaves. A black haze appeared behind them. At first, none of them noticed. Until... Something hit Valor in the back. The force of the blow sent her toppling to the ground. Xion wasn't fortunate either. Looking behind, she saw two Snowy Crystals.

_** Present**_

Valor cringed. If you didn't hit a Snowy Crystal in the right spot, you won't do any damage. Plus, it'll throw you momentarily off balance.(Fact!)

Xion was struggling to keep up, and Valor was trying her best to get out of the path of the Snowy Crystal that was zooming around. Things weren't going so well by her standards. Yup. Not her idea of fun. Something caught Valor's eye. A gigantic black lantern. Lantern... She slapped herself mentally. Of course! Fire! Aiming carefully, she blasted one of the Snowy Crystals. It shattered into bits. ''Xion! Use magic!'' Valor shouted at her. Xion seemed to have gotten the message. Pretty soon, she was out of the woods too.

Valor and Xion were walking back to the Dark Corridor after a long day of heart collection. Both were REALLY, emphasis on REALLY, tired. But Valor couldn't help but feel satisfied. Recently, she and Rexon started a challenge to see who could finish a heart collection mission in Halloween Town in record time. Valor was certain she had beaten his record! Xion seemed happy too. _Probably because she can finally go to the clock tower._ Valor thought. _I guess her friends are really important to her._

_ Hello. _Valor was back in that corridor again. The same glass orb shone in front of her. But this time there were no words. Nothing except a familiar boy's voice... _You didn't tell me anything last time. Tell me now._ Valor crossed her arms. _You're still you, huh? You've never changed before. _Valor was confused. _What are you talking about? I never knew you before!_ She was straining to make sense of what was happening. _You did. Remember? My name is... _Valor woke with a start. _Ventus._

Yay! It was longer this time! 2 pages! By the way for some reason I'm starting to get a bit more girly... But still the same old tomboy! Oh yea I'm searching for kingdom hearts MMD (Miku Miku Dance) models. I love to make 3D art but I've run out of ideas for the models I already have... PLZ HELP ME BY SENDING ME SOME I DON'T KNOW IF U CAN POST LINKS ON FANFICTION BUT TRY PLZ!


	10. Chapter 10: sadness

Hello again! (For like, the tenth time already.) Anyway, here's this weeks chapter. Oh yea, I read this Rokushi story called The Shadow Games by shadowofaheart. It's good! Major twist of The Hunger Games. RECOMENDDED!

Valor was lying in bed, wide awake. It was around two in the morning. ''Ventus...'' The name sounded foreign to her. But it somehow gave her a weird feeling in her gut. It hurt, but was also warm like sunshine. Had she really known him before? The mere thought of it felt absurd. But what about Rexon? Valor's eyes closed, her mind still full of questions. This time, no dreams came.

A little bit of fresh air. Yes, that's what he needed. Opening a dark corridor, Rexon stepped through to Twilight Town. His day had been impossibly long. During a mission in Never Land, he had passed out. Passed out, just like Valor. AND he was in the air! Lucky he landed in a bush. During that time, pictures kept flashing in his head. No, not pictures. Memories. Memories that belonged to someone else, a boy that looked so much like himself only with slightly darker blue hair. And a girl that looked like Valor, save for the black hair. _Am I hallucinating? What if I were actually the boy? _Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, Rexon began heading towards the forest.

Leaves crunched under her feet. The air was getting chilly at this time of year. Looking at the setting sun, Valor quickened her pace. Her mission had taken longer than she expected, and she didn't want to miss going to the Heaven-Piercer. However, when she got there she was surprised to find that Rexon wasn't there. _I'm sure he'll show up sometime._ Valor thought.

_Ventus! You cheater! _Someone shouted. _Oh, give me a break, Chorono!_ The boy named Chorono snorted. _Yeah right. You scooped! That's not allowed in badminton!_

_Did not!_

_Did so!_

_ Guys, seriously? You're not five anymore._ Said a girl sitting in a tree. _Then who do you think is right, Fate? _Valor gasped. Her pencil rolled off the edge of her sketchbook and fell to ground eleven meters below. But she didn't care. That vision she just had, _Ventus_. A boy that looked literally just like Roxas. These memories weren't hers, but she assumed they were Fate's. Fate had known Ventus. Had Ventus mistaken Fate for her? But how? She had blue hair, not black! Her vision became cloudy. Something wet ran down her cheek. Valor was crying. Crying for no apparent reason. Something she shouldn't have been able to do.

Rexon walked through the woods. Stopping at the Heaven-Piercer, he looked up. Something fell out of the sky. A pencil. _Valor's _pencil. Rexon frowned. Valor wouldn't drop her pencil if she was drawing. So... that meant she wasn't? ''What's going on?'' He muttered to himself. Jumping from branch to branch, Rexon decided he would check. When he got to a certain height, he saw tears glistening on Valor's face. She was looking at the sunset, obviously upset. Rexon was now getting seriously confused. Nobodies shouldn't be able to feel sadness. More or less cry!

''Valor? You okay?'' Valor quickly wiped away her tears. Turning around, she forced a smile at Rexon. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' She lied. Rexon shook his head. ''You were crying. Why was that?'' Valor bit her lip. ''I-I don't really know either. I not even supposed to cry!'' She confessed. Rexon sat down next to her. ''I know. It's just... If something's troubling you, you shouldn't hide it from your friends. Roxas, Xion, we're all here.'' He said, trying to cheer her up. Valor finally smiled. ''Thanks, Rexon.''

''We're out of time. Bring them here as soon as possible.'' A mysterious figure said to Riku. ''Sora and Fate's memories cannot be restored so long as they exist.'' Riku nodded. ''The organization is keeping a close watch on those two. We'll have to wait a little longer.'' The mysterious figure shook his head. ''Time is something we do not have. Make an appearance in front of Roxas first. Take Xion with you if you can.'' Riku did not respond. Finally, he left without another word.

It's a miracle we didn't get any homework. But I still have Kumon... T^T I HATE KUMON! Okay that was random...


	11. Chapter 11: rejected

Sorry for not posting in a while. Elsword is such an addicting game! Some of Fate's past will be revealed today. Oh yea...

_Italic_: Thoughts or people talking in vision or dream.

No quotation marks: Dialogue.

DO DA MATH!

Valor walked into the Grey Room. Demyx's shattered notes tore through the air. The music was so horrible, Saix didn't even bother to tell him off. Axel had cotton balls stuck in his ears, but Valor could tell from his annoyed expression that not all the sound was blocked. Xigbar looked ready to shoot Demyx with his Arrow guns. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Yeah, Valor hated his ''so called'' music too, but seeing the other Organization members get so worked up over it was really funny! Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw Roxas gesturing to a dark corridor beside him. Well, at least trying to... He had his hands over his ears! Now Valor was just about to explode with laughter. But she restrained herself and stepped in.

''I envy you for being able to ignore Demyx's music.'' Said Roxas after they arrived in Twilight Town. Valor just shrugged. ''You're not supposed to feel envy. I'm guessing my mission's with you?'' She responded, trying to change the subject. Roxas nodded. ''Yeah. Eliminate a giant heartless. Think it was an Avalanche.'' They headed towards Station Heights first. Finding nothing, the duo went to the Sandlot next. ''This was where the Avalanche me and Xion took out was before.'' Said Roxas, his memories drifting back then. A tingle went down Valor's spine. Her Keyblade appeared, floating in front of her. Confused, she attempted to make it go away, but it stayed stubbornly floating. ''Has this ever happened to you before?'' She asked Roxas. He didn't need to reply, the expression said it all. This was DEFIANTLY something that wasn't supposed to happen.

A shriek came from behind them. An ear-piercing, head-splitting shriek. Even worse than Demyx's sitar! Valor had to put her hands over her ears this time. The Avalanche was behind her for sure. ''HOW DO WE FIGHT THAT WHEN IT'S SCREAMING LIKE THIS?!'' Valor half asked, half screamed at Roxas. ''I HAVE NO IDEA!'' He screamed back. Squeezing her eyes shut, Valor reached for her keyblade. The screaming stopped. Some sort of barrier surrounded her and Roxas. Smiling broadly, she turned to him. ''Guess this is how we fight!''

_Fade away. No one likes you anyway. You're a monster. _A little girl stood in the centre of a circle of jeers. Her expression was plain and her eyes held no pain. _No one likes me. So why do I exist? What's the use of a broken blade? _Her thoughts were loud and clear. _Maybe I am just a monster. Someone with no heart. They only respect me out of fear anyway. Midnight Warrior, what a laugh. _She looked up. _I'm an orphan. I don't even know who my parents are and if my name really is Fate. _Rain was now pouring down._ Friendless. What does friend mean anyway? Where did I come from? Why am I heartless?How come I can't remember past?_

**_''Why do I e_xist?''**

Sniff... poor Fate... The song Promise of a Lifetime by Kutless fits her perfectly. And she did make a promise before. A promise to Chorono.


	12. Chapter 12: Warrior

SORRY I DIDN"T POST FOR 2 WEEKS NOW! I've been sick. And some other stuff...

Ever since yesterday, Roxas has been down in the dumps. Valor had absolutely no idea why, but she thought it might be related to Xion's sudden disappearance. But it was only today that her worst fears were confirmed. When Xenmas summoned all the Organization members.''Xion is gone.'' He announced. ''What!?'' Valor couldn't believe it. ''Whoa, man. You mean she flew the coop?'' Demyx leaned forward in his chair.(I can't help laughing every time I hear him say that.) ''She wouldn't. Where else would Poppet go?'' Xigbar commented. ''Where indeed? Perhaps the enemy?'' Saix smirked.(I hate Saix.) ''She would never!'' Roxas shot at him. He was shaking all over and his teeth were gritted. ''Xion has not shown any sign of treason~Yet.'' Said Xenmas. ''The meeting is dismissed. Carry on with you're missions.''

Valor was still numb with shock from the fact that Xion was gone. She was distracted throughout her whole mission. ''There's no time to dawdle in a game.'' Luxord reminded her for the tenth time already. She didn't take his advice, but instead took to observing her surroundings. Wonderland was a weird world, with huge flowers and talking doorknobs and shrinking potions. Even talking card soldiers! But something in this world gave her an odd feeling, like she was being watched.(Cheshire Cat!) Shivering, Valor decided to go straight to the Heaven-Piercer after this mission.

''Hey Rexon, I've been thinking...'' ''Yeah?'' The two friends were sitting side by side, drawing as usual. ''Were warriors, right?'' Valor asked,but it was more like a statement. ''Yeah...?'' Responded Rexon. ''So what exactly does that mean?'' Valor was confused. ''I guess... Warriors are chosen by one of the nine original warriors. Technically, they're powerful animal spirits. All of them have control over something, and everyone of them chooses an apprentice. The Midnight Warrior is rumoured to be the most powerful of them. But she also gets trained by all the other Warriors for some reason.'' Rexon ended his lecture. ''She?'' Asked Valor. Rexon grinned at her. ''Yup. Forget?'' Now Valor felt plain stupid. Duh, _She!_ She was the Midnight Warrior! ''What about you?'' She questioned.

Me?

Yeah, are you a Warrior?

Apparently, I'm the Twilight Warrior.

''Oh.'' Valor nodded. The clock tower chimed. ''Let's head back.''

_Give in to darkness. Or let yourself be destroyed. One choice affects you're whole life and those around you. _Black. Everywhere. And in that darkness, only one emotion exists within. It's pitch black and angry, seeping into every cell in your body. There's no exit, at all. All you can do is endure the pain. Perhaps forever. This is the price you pay.

_**For having no heart to feel with, **_

_**no heart to understand with.**_

King Blade:Yea, me too! But sometimes you don't have enough left to blast 'em.

Ah... finally finished. Here's a list of the warriors and apprentices.

Ring:

Leader, Tiger Warrior, control over energy. No apprentice.

Shira:

Falcon Warrior, control over air. Apprentice: Dawn Warrior

Helena:

Snake Warrior, control over water. Apprentice: Heal Warrior

Chimera:

Dragon Warrior, control over darkness. Apprentice: Midnight Warrior

Zyro:

Mistwolf Warrior, control over ice. Apprentice: Twilight Warrior

Fawn:

Puma Warrior, control over fire. Apprentice: Noon Warrior

Moor:

Wilder Beast Warrior, control over earth. Apprentice: Dream Warrior

Stellar:

Star Fawn Warrior, control over stars. Apprentice: Celestial Warrior

Shock:

Thunder Bird Warrior, control over lightning. Apprentice: Spark Warrior


	13. Chapter 13: no luck

NEXT CHAP! BTW it seems that this story is gonna take longer then I intended. Oh well... Long is good, right? RIGHT?!

''Where is he?'' Valor wandered the corridors of the Castle That Never Was alone, looking for Roxas. She wanted to ask if he had any luck looking for Xion. _Those two are close... _She thought. All the Organization got a vacation today. Rexon was in a bit of a pickle from accidentally going through the wrong door and intruding in one of Vexen's ''Experiments''. He was getting lectured about ''other peoples' privacy'' and ''respecting your elders''. Because of that, Valor couldn't really talk to him without getting told off for ''interrupting''.

Looks like today is going to be a _LONG _day.

* * *

Rexon cringed. Vexen was still ranting on about respect and who knows what (He wasn't really listening!). After the last sentence, Rexon was just about ready to plop right into bed. He was standing for nearly half an hour! _Better go find Valor first. _Said the wise part of his brain. That's right... Where is Valor?

''You've been everywhere already?'' Asked Valor. ''Yes. Everywhere I know. The only place I haven't checked is Castle Oblivion.'' Roxas sighed. ''I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find her.'' Valor frowned. Yesterday, Roxas and Axel had a fight, and now the two friends are totally ignoring each other.''Well... you could go to Castle Oblivion... If you knew where it was.'' She suggested. ''I can't ask Saix, he'll just say it's none of my business. Axel won't tell me either. I don't know where Xemnas is, and I doubt you know where it is.''

-You're right...

-By the way, where's Rexon?

-He's getting lectured by Vexen because he accidentally went through the wrong door.

-Interesting?

Valor sighed. ''I hope Xion comes back soon.'' Roxas stared into space. ''Nothing stays the same for long.'' He muttered. Valor looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. Since when did Roxas start saying these things? Just then, Rexon walked in yawning. He stopped mid-yawn when he saw the surprised looks on Valor and Roxas's face. ''Don't ask.'' He mumbled. ''Any luck with the search?'' He continued when nobody spoke. Roxas shook his head. ''There's no sign of her anywhere. You don't happen to know where Castle Oblivion is, do you?'' Rexon frowned. ''Actually, I do. But why ask?'' Valor and Roxas looked at each other.

_**''Can you lead us there?''**_

Done! Was it short? Sorry...

KingBlade19: Sorry for the wait, it's just that school is interfering.

WispBlade18: That's alright. XD


	14. Chapter 14: empty

I'm very sorry that I haven't posted in a long while. Y'know, school and all... Also, I had to write a story for English class. BTW sorry for the boring 13 chapter... Hopefully this one isn't as boring...

''This place is, HUGE!'' Valor exclaimed in amazement after they arrived in C.O. Rexon shook his head. ''I don't know how you guys expect to find Xion in a place like this.'' He sighed. ''For all we know, she could be anywhere.'' Roxas bit his lip. ''Let's just, go, okay?'' he started towards the huge marble doors. Valor marvelled at his determination. He was a Nobody, after all, and he wasn't supposed to feel anything. But here he was, trying to save a friend. ''You coming?'' Rexon's voice cut through her thought's. ''Yeah...''

Xion P.O.V

I watched silently as they searched for me. I longed to be back with them, but knew I couldn't. I was a puppet, anyway. There was no purpose for me in this world, in any world. As soon as I fulfilled what I was created for, there would be no more use for me. Still I wondered... If I were to stay this way, if I could make Roxas understand, would things be different?

Back to 3rd person

The mysterious orb shone in the centre of the room, the sole decoration. Valor recognized it immediately. This was the orb from her dreams. Pictures raced through her mind, millions of shards of scattered memories, making her head hurt. She looked over and saw that Roxas and Rexon were possibly going through the same thing. ''Guys, I think we'd better just get out of here...'' Rexon suggested. No one argued. No one probably even heard.

Just like that, they were gone. Xion would've liked if they stayed a bit longer, but she knew they couldn't. The information the Orb was giving them probably could kill them. She knew she nearly died of it. Xion turned around on her heel, heading farther into the castle. Hollow, empty echoes of her footsteps rang through her corridor, never ending, always travelling the same path, just like her destiny. It was already laid out in front of her, straight and unchangeable. A lost cause.

''My head still hurts...'' Valor groaned. She and Rexon and were sitting in their usual spot. ''You okay?'' Rexon asked. ''Nightmares, weird visions, yeah, not likely.'' He stared into the distance. ''Maybe we should head back now. I don't feel so great either.'' Valor couldn't disagree. She was dying to tell him about her other problems, but that would have to wait.

''Roxas, why do look so hard for Xion?'' Valor asked him the next day. He just shrugged. ''I dunno... I guess because we're friends?'' She could see why he was confused. Man, she wished she had a heart. ''I'd better get going. Don't want Saix getting on my case again.'' Roxas said suddenly. Valor couldn't help but smile. He was becoming so much like Axel. Well, minus the sleeping habit Axel had.

''Have you made your choice?'' Riku asked Rexon. He glared at him. ''I have no idea what you guys are doing. Tell me why I should believe you.'' He snapped. ''We are trying to wake the three other keyblade wielders. You hold the other half of 'His Power'.''Riku answered. ''From what you told me, to wake 'HIM' back up, I have go.'' Said Rexon. ''Yes. Don't you realize that you'll never amount to anything? You're a Nobody. If you give back His memories, then you can at least be something.'' Riku said a matter-of-factually. Rexon was silent for a long time. ''Fine. But if you lie, I'm going straight back to the Organization and spilling all you told me.''

Did I make Riku a bit too mean? Sorry, but I don't like him THAT much. But better than Sora anyway.

KingBlade19: two weeks? That's harsh. The most I've got was 5 days...

FlipSide37: Huh?


	15. Chapter 15: lost friends

Yeah, so I'm back. I know I should have said this at the beginning, But I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Although I would like to...

''Sis, where are we going?'' A midnight-black haired 4 year old girl tugged on the hem of Night's shirt. _Where the hell was he? _The girl tugged again, annoyed. ''Away.'' Night answered simply. She didn't want to go into to much detail, after _that incident _happened. Standing here on Eagle's Cliff, looking at the destruction, knowing that your parents are down there somewhere, didn't help take her anxiety away. Just waiting gave her heart a twist. ''Night!'' a boy's voice came from behind the two siblings.''Soren, where were you?'' Night turned around, snapping at him. ''Calm down, sis! Mom and Dad want us to get out of here.'' Soren tried to hide the frustration in his voice. When Night didn't answer, he continued. ''Out of the village. Mom said to take care of Fate.'' The brown haired boy waited for Night to say something. ''They want us to go, and leave them to fight? Fight a fight that they're not going to win anyway?'' Her voice was cracked. ''Not exactly. They want to seal it inside you.'' Stunned silence. The 4 year old Fate looked from one of her sibling's to the other. ''What's going on?'' She pressed. ''Tell me! What's going-'' She stopped when she saw the tears glistening on Night's face. ''Sis?'' The 10 year old didn't respond. ''Wait here.'' Was her final answer.

Valor woke with a start. Another nightmare. Or vision? Ever since she saw the orb in C.O., dreams have become more frequent. Maybe she'll talk to Rexon. Throwing off the covers, Valor climbed out of bed. A memory struck her, making her already miserable day even more worse. Rexon was gone too. Vanished. How did this happen? What now, Roxas goes missing? Why were friends gone? Okay, not all of them. But still! Valor's alarm clock beeped. Time to get out of bed for real.

''You okay?'' Roxas asked her for the millionth time already. ''I told you, yes!'' Valor answered, her voice cold as ice. ''Well maybe if you stopped wandering into space and focused on the mission then I'll believe you!'' Snapped Roxas, his voice equally as chilly. A long silence followed that comment. ''Look, I just have a lot on my mind, okay?'' Valor looked away from him. She didn't sound very apologetic.

Diary Entry of ?

A few villagers still don't like me very much. Hayate's still gone. I'm starting to wonder if she still remembers me, more of less think of her former teammates. Rima said that she's chosen her path, and we can't do anything about it. But I can. I'm the only one who understands her, the only one who knows what it's like to not have a heart. And I can bring her back.

It should have been me, not her.

I'm darkness. She's light. Why did she chose the wrong side? Did I chose the wrong side? No. I'm confident that this is my destiny. But what if I am wrong?

That was short... Sorry guys. I'll leave you to guess who's diary entry that was. Hint: it's a girl! And no, it's not Valor. Also, pronounce Hayate High- ya- tey.


	16. Chapter 16: another power

Done... I guess this story will finally live up to it's rating. Blood warning. Not too much though.

Diary entry of Rexon:

It's been over a week since I left. I wonder what's going on back there. Like, does Valor miss me? Is Roxas still upset? Questions keep flowing through my mind. Maybe I should go back. But that would mean abandoning my destiny. Or running from it. Either way, I hope my friends are okay...

Saix walked towards Valor. ''Halloween town. Find out what's causing the drop in heartless population.'' He said with a sneer and walked away. ''Find out what's causing- wait, WHAT? What kind of mission is this?!'' (Me: Does awkward turtle) Valor had never had a mission that was more weird. What did the Organization care about heartless? They were the enemy, anyway! But if there were no heartless, there would be no hearts to collect. No hearts = No Kingdom Hearts. Still...

''No heartless...'' Valor walked through the eerily quiet streets of Halloween Town. She shivered. It wasn't the same without them. Her senses seemed increased by at least 10 times. Noticing everything isn't necessarily a good thing... Especially here. Something scuttled behind her. Valor whipped around, keyblade materializing in her hand to face... a Creepworm. ''Tch. Just one?'' Suddenly, the ground erupted behind the weak heartless. A black... _something_. It looked like an arm, but then if was, it wouldn't have a mouth. No time to think. The _thing_ lunged out with it's claws (or jaws?). But not at Valor. At the Creepworm. With one gulp, the Creepworm disappeared down it's throat. Valor stared in shock. _A cannibal heartless? _That was her only thought before about a dozen more of those things popped up around her. _More!?_ Two lunged at her at the same time. She jumped out of the way then used the wall to launch herself at them. With one slash, she sliced three clean in half. Another snapped at her heels. Valor whirled around, keyblade flashing in the moonlight. One by one, the things fell to it's savage bite. As the last one disappeared, Valor released her hold on her keyblade. ''These heartless... they're fast, but lack in strength. Let's call them Tentaclaws for now.'' This was her personality during fights. No mercy, no regret, no remorse. A monster. Period.

''Those kids again...'' Valor walked towards the outskirts of the town. Three kids, Lock, Shock, and Barrel have been pissing Roxas off lately. Apparently, they threw pumpkin bombs at him. They stopped doing it to her, since she gave them quite a beating. No telling what they were up to now. But why are they running? Her question was soon answered. ''More Tentaclaws!?'' Valor yelled as the ground exploded beneath her feet. ''No... Wait...'' As the dust cleared, it was clear that this was NOT a Tentaclaw. The energy it radiated was on a completely different level from heartless. Was it even one? Valor squinted at it. It seemed rooted to the ground. But at that moment, the ground shook again as the thing tried to get up. _Better finish it off before this gets ugly. _She decided as she raced towards it. Too late. With another heave, it broke free of the ground. ''What the-'' Hanging underneath it was a huge black coffin. With... _crab_ _claws?_ 6 Tentaclaws sprouted around it. The one nearest to Valor lunged at her. She dodged it skillfully and sliced off it's head (or hand). The others simultaneously attacked. She jumped up, and they ran into each other (the irony). _This is taking too long! I have to finish the main body!_ Just then, a purplish fog surrounded her. ''Wha-'' Her eyes widened and she jumped out. Valor landed a bit clumsily, doubled over and coughed blood into her hand. Poison. The damn heartless could make poison. A second after she realized, a Tentaclaw snapped at her. She dodged, but ended getting cut on the arm by another. ''More...'' She jumped to the top of the town gate, looking down at the heartless. More Tentaclaws just kept on sprouting. ''There's no way I can fight all of them at once with the keyblade. No choice then...'' Valor's keyblade disappeared, to be replaced by a white and scarlet sword. She gripped it tightly, and a red aura surrounded her. Her clothes changed from the Organization cloak to a white and red cloak/armor. A white mask covered half of her face, and a sword sheath hung at her side. Valor grabbed it and attached it to the base of the sword. The two melded together to form what looked like a bow. She drew back the string, and an arrow materialized in her hand. She aimed at the giant heartless. ''Vanish.'' She released the arrow. It made contact with the ground and created a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the heartless, only a pile of sand. ''Because I didn't use the keyblade, I couldn't collect the hearts. But the heartless were of the pure-blood type anyway.'' Valor walked back to RTC.

Song recommendation: Comatose (Skillet) Pain (Three Days Grace)

I just started reading Bleach. Why am I saying this? I'm random :P


	17. Chapter 17: be my friend or not

I don't believe I didn't update in such a long time. SORRY!

Valor sat in the hollow of the Heaven-Piercer, alone, sketchbook pages flapping open and closed along with the wind. Things stayed the same as ever, only without Rexon. A small place at the back of her mind told her to go find him, but she shoved it aside. No use. As long as she could still do missions and all, friends didn't matter. Or did they? Valor felt lost. Could nobodies even _feel _lost? She doubt it.

''WHAT!?'' Rexon nearly shouted. ''I told you. Go back to the Organization. Find out what their plans are.'' DiZ replied coolly. ''You want me to become a spy for you!?'' Rexon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Go back, spy, get out. It had been hard enough leaving the first time. Hell, he wouldn't probably even make to the Castle That Never Was. They'd hunt him down and kill him. Sooner or later, the outcome will always be the same. He wasn't needed. He and Valor both. Clenching his fists, Rexon slowed his breathing and tried not to punch DiZ in the face. ''Fine. How about this? I'll go see if I can worm some things out of Valor. But I'm not going back to the Castle.'' DiZ nodded. ''Don't get caught.''

A small drop of water landed on Valor's nose. ''Rain? What the hell?'' She was sent to a new world this morning called the Land of Storm or something. Apparently, it was the sister world of the Land of Wind and Land of Currents. They were linked together through an invisible web called the Aurora Trail. The only way to get there was through a Rainbow Road, one of the numerous paths that make up the Trail. So Valor had a pretty rough ride. Running across moving multicolored air is just AWKWARD. Just then, a small movement caught her eye. Someone stepped out from behind a tree. A spiky red-head boy around Valor's age. ''Who are you?'' He asked, his eyes narrowed. Valor said nothing. Thank God her hood was on. ''Not gonna answer?'' The boy took out a blade. ''Guess I'll have to force it out of you.'' He disappeared, then reappeared behind her a second later, swinging his sword at the small of her back. Valor countered, getting a graze on her arm. Heat shot up her arm, and she jumped away, clutching the cut. ''The name of my sword is Inferuno (Japanese for Inferno). It burns whatever it touches. You're no match for me.'' Valor cringed. He was forcing her to go extreme. _Fine._ She thought. She put her right hand out in front of her. ''Sink. Kyousie Hebi (Japanese for Great Serpent).'' Twin blades with serpents engraved on the handles appeared, and Valor grasped them. She then charged. Soon, the two were locked in a furious combat. The boy's blade could not burn her, for Kyousie Hebi's element was water. But he did rip off her hood. Valor promptly vanished into a Dark Corridor. The boy was left in the forest alone and confused. ''What the- I swear that was her...'' A girl with long, brown pigtails appeared beside him. ''Hizen? You okay?'' She asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine, Rima.''

Why was I using Japanese names? Oh well.. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	18. Chapter 18: searching for answers

I'll probably update every two weeks or so from now on. But I'm definitely posting on Christmas! Trolololo... Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I DO own my OC's!

''C'mon, just spill the beans already!'' Rima protested, ''Seriously, what the hell did you see?'' Hizen sat in a chair with his arms folded while Rima was trying to get him to tell her what happened in the woods yesterday. ''I told you, even I did say the truth, you wouldn't believe me.'' Rima rolled her eyes. ''I will, you lump of coal.'' She insisted. Hizen sighed. ''Alright, green thumb. What if I told you I saw Fate, in a black coat, with half her face covered with a hood?'' Rima looked surprised. ''See? I knew you wouldn't believe me.'' She thought for a moment.

But... Fate's supposed to be-

Dead?

Hizen cut her off. ''Yeah, that's what everyone else thinks. But most of the time she didn't tell us about her intentions. I'm sure she's got some dark secrets somewhere.'' He shook his head. ''The only thing that puzzles me is that she seemed to have blue hair instead of black. And I didn't see her woven or metal bracelets. Otherwise, everything else is the same. I've clashed with Kyousie Hebi too many times already.'' Rima cocked her head. ''Do you think she got new powers? Maybe she's learned to restrain Raven without the talismans.'' She offered. ''No one can block off Lupa's chi completely. But it's still a possibility...''

Back in C.O.

''Valor, what the?'' Valor came through a dark corridor and nearly ran straight into Axel. ''Sorry!'' She apologized. ''What happened?'' He asked, gesturing at her tattered hood. ''Ah. Ran into some trouble. This guy just attacked me out of nowhere. He was probably on watch in the forest or something.''

What forest?

Land of Storm.

She put up her hand to stop the numerous questions. ''I just need to rest, kay? Tired from all the fighting.'' Valor walked back to her room and dropped onto her bed. That guy she was fighting... Why did he seem so familiar? Why was it that when his sword grazed her, it felt like she'd experienced the pain somewhere before? Valor pressed her hand to her temples. Way too many questions. Just then, Saix walked into her room. ''Ever heard of 'knock before entering'?'' She asked without sitting up. Saix ignored her question. ''What did you find?'' He asked.

Some red-head who tried to kill me.

And?

Valor didn't answer. As if sensing she would be uncooperative, Saix snorted and left. _Go to hell._ She thought bitterly as he closed the door behind him.

I made Valor seem so cruel... T^T But she's not nice either ;P


	19. Chapter 19: the meeting

See? Told ya I'd update on Christmas!

''Why the hell does she have her communicator off?'' Hizen was running down a narrow alley towards Shamal's house in the Tsuyu (dew in Japanese) district*. Two guards stood at the entrance. ''Halt! You are of the Haigara(Ashes in Japanese) Clan, and is therefore not permitted to enter.'' Hizen cringed. This didn't happen when he was still leader of the Offence Squad. ''I'm here to pass a message to Suzuki Shamal.'' The guards looked at each other. ''Alright. But do not stay for long.'' Hizen couldn't believe his luck! The guards lead him in. ''I know the way from here.'' He told them. Before they could change their minds, he ran off, leaving the guards behind. He reached Shamal's house a minute later. Hizen knocked, hoping she was home. ''Who's there?'' A girls voice came from inside the house. ''It's me. Arai Hizen.'' The door opened to reveal a girl with light blue hair pulled back in a LONG ponytail. ''Oh. It's you.'' She said. ''That anyway to greet a friend?'' Hizen sneered. ''Oh, whatever. So, how'd you get in without getting you're head chopped off?'' She scoffed. ''That's not important. There's an emergency meeting in-'' Hizen checked his wristwatch. ''DAMN! I LOST TRACK OF TIME! IT"S ALREADY STARTED!'' Shamal shook her head. ''Idiot.''

''Where IS he?'' Rima paced around the meeting room. ''Shamal's not here either...'' A boy with acid green hair was sitting casually in his chair. ''Relax, sis. The meeting's not gonna start without them.'' Rima rolled her eyes. ''There's a reason this is called an _emergency meeting_, Daisuke.'' ''Stop arguing, you two.'' A man walked into the room. His hair was bleach white. ''General Sato.'' Rima nodded politely to him. He looked calmly around the room. There was Yura Takahashi, the General of Battle squad number 14, and then Hotaru Nakamura, leader of Healing squad number 3. The rest were lieutenants and other generals that Rima had no idea who they were. Of course, there was the Saikoushirei Kan (Supreme Commander), Hisao Tanaka (REALLY old guy), sitting at the head of the table. Suddenly, the door burst open. ''Sorry were late!'' Hizen yelled. Commander Hisao shook his head. ''Please hurry next time, Lieutenant Arai, General Suzuki.'' He sighed. '' But now that everyone is here, let us commence. Lieutenant Arai has reported seeing Tsukiyomi Fate, former general of the Special Assassination unit, in the Shadow Forest.'' He nodded to Hizen, who had taken his seat.''Give us a bit more info.'' Hizen began retelling his story. ''What's weird though, is that I didn't see any of her talismans.'' He ended. People started whispering to each other. Commander Hisao held up his hand for silence. ''Thank you, Lieutenant Arai.'' He began requesting anyone with excess information to speak up. Rima wasn't listening. _How could Fate survive? I'm sure I saw her Heart dissapear! Xeanorht killed her and Chorono! _Sudden understanding struck her. _Wait..._ Rima raised her hand. ''Yes, General Yamane?'' ''I was thinking, what if Fate _didn't_ die? What if, because her heart was stolen, her body turned into a nobody, and that nobody was who Hizen saw? That would explain why she didn't have any of her talismans on her!'' She proclaimed. Murmurs swept through the room. A few people began nodding their heads. ''That does make sense. But there are other details that don't support this theory. For instance, if her body became a nobody, then the nobody would have Lupa inside her too, and she would have required a talisman to keep her at bay.'' Commander Hisao said. ''That's where your wrong.'' Shamal finally spoke up.''Lupa was initially sealed within Fate's _heart, _and not her body. Therefore, currently, her nobody does _not_ possess Lupa. Might I also remind everyone that nobodies do not have hearts.'' She concluded. Commander Hisao bit his lip. ''It sounds like you believe in Rima's theory.'' Shamal nodded. ''I do.'' He sighed. ''Very well then. It seems this meeting has come to a conclusion. General Takahashi, I would like to speak with you.'' Gradually, the meeting room emptied.

''Yura Sensei, what did he say?'' Rima questioned her superior after the meeting. ''Hisao told me to not hold back if I see Fate's nobody.'' She answered glumly. ''Even if she looks just like my old student. It looks like squad 14 is gone for good. Hayate turned traitor, Chorono is probably dead, and Fate lost her heart.'' 

MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTION!


	20. Chapter 20: betrayed

**I DON'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T EXPLAIN THE FOOTNOTE! Explaining right now. :P**

***The Land of Storm has two parts, the central city and the outskirts. The central city is split into 24 districts, one for each of the clans. The size varies according to how important the clan is. Currently, the only two uninhabited districts are the Ginga (galaxy) and the Yoru (night). These two clans were deemed the most powerful, and were destroyed during the Lupa invasion and the Battle of The Rulers. The only survivors are two kids of the most prominent families. Kurosawa Hayate of the Ginga and Tsukiyomi Fate of the Yoru.**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

Valor stood at the base of the Heaven-Piercer. She'd seen Rexon a few days ago. Though it was only a glimpse, she was sure it was him. But why was there a huge gap in her memory? She couldn't remember what she was doing that day, not the mission, not the- A small movement caught her eye. A member of the organization? No. Random animal? Nah. ''Whoever is spying on me, get out of the bush.'' Valor yelled. No answer. About 30 seconds passed before Riku stepped out. Valor summoned her Keyblade and dropped into fighting stance. ''You again.'' Riku held up his hands. ''I don't want to fight you. At least, not _me._'' Valor spun around to face another person in black. ''Have fun.'' Riku disappeared. The new imposter took of his hood. ''Rexon?'' Valor's eyes widened as he drew his Keyblade and attacked. ''What's wrong, _Valor_?''

Don't ask. Just wanted to leave a small cliffhanger! :P Next Chap will be the last, then the Epilogue. Wait for my next story. Gonna be called _The Rain_. No Valor though... ^-^' STILL KH! Fate and her friends are in, along with Sora, Riku, Blablabla.


	21. FINAL CHAPTER: Reunite

DA FINAL CHAP! Well, there's still the Epilogue, I guess... Get ready for extreme sadness, guys. TT^TT

One Soul.

Two Hearts.

One Wish.

Two Destinies.

_One Purpose..._

_Reunite_

A nobody was struggling to piece together her past. A Heartless girl was yearning for respect. In the end, they're both the same.

_No acceptance_

_No ''Heart''_

''Rexon! What's going on!?'' He was pushing her hard, forcing her to use her other weapons, not just her Keyblade. He kept silent. ''Tell me!'' Rexon suddenly leaped away. ''Don't you get it?'' He voice was nearly inaudible. ''There is no place in the universe for us. We're not supposed to exist, yet we do.'' The girl narrowed her eyes. ''Isn't that the point of joining the Organization? To fight for our existence?'' Rexon sneered. She suddenly felt a chill in the air. Blades of grass began to freeze. The Heaven-Piercer was now covered in a coat of frost. Ice crystals formed around Rexon, blocking him temporarily from the girl's view. _Wait. My name! _What was her name? How could she forget her own name? The ice crystals shattered. Sharp pieces of ice landed all around her. And in the place of Rexon was... ''Ice Phoenix.'' She whispered to herself. The Phoenix roared, and somehow, she knew it was actually Rexon. He, no... ''It'' opened it's mouth and spat more sharp ice at her. She dodged them all, except one. The ice grazed her shoulder, but her whole arm froze up, encased in ice. ''Tch.'' She broke it, though her left arm still felt a little numb. The Phoenix now took to the air. The girl flew after it and was soon trying to find a weak point in his armour. Somewhere... The underbelly. Of course. The only place not covered in ice.

Rexon seemed to sense what she was trying to do. He spun around and went on the offensive, instead of flying around Twilight Town randomly. The sudden movement caught the girl off guard. The Phoenix's spiked tail whipped out and hit her leg before she could dodge. She stumbled in the air. Blood leaked out of three deep gashes in her right leg. ''Nkh!'' She flew away, dropping lower into the forest. A huge chunk in her memory was missing. Who was she fighting? The Phoenix appeared behind her. But this time, she was ready. The girl flicked the sleeve of her coat, and a dagger slid into her hand. She spun around and stabbed the Phoenix. Nothing happened. No blood, no nothing. _Did I get it?_ The seconds dragged by. Then, the ice cracked. Her eyes widened when she realized her blade didn't even come close to piercing 'Him'. ''Surprised?'' She cringed and jumped back into the shadows of the trees. Her leg ached. The boy made no move to attack. She was sure he could see her though. ''An old trick, eh? Hiding poison powder in your dagger to immobilize and kill them.'' He said. ''I didn't see that coming. Bad news is, I'm harder to kill than you're average heartless.'' The girl closed her eyes. ''I knew that already.'' She said quietly. The boy's eyes widened. ''You-!'' He coughed up blood. ''I put the poison into your sword handle. I knew you had cuts in your hand. By now, the poison should have reached your vital spots.''(Nearly typed ''heart''. Oops. ^-^') The girl opened her eyes again. ''Your pretty much dead.'' She walked towards him. The boy had dropped into a kneeling position. He lifted his eyes to hers, and was surprised to find, in the emotionless darkness.. Were those tears? The girl rubbed a hand against her cheek. She seemed surprised to find them there too. ''Why-'' She was cut short when something hit the back of her head. No, _someone_. Riku.(Ninja Chop! XD) ''Well, that's taken care of.'' He said. The girl was on the ground, passed out. He turned his attention back to the boy, who was now fading. Black and white haze swirled from his clothing. ''It.. Doesn't hurt..'' He said slowly. ''Of course not. You're reuniting with your Somebody.'' Riku said a-matter-of-factually. The boy turned to look at the girl on the ground. Doubt clouded his grey eyes. ''You made the right choice.'' Riku assured him. ''I'm taking her,'' he nodded at the girl, ''back to DiZ. You probably want to die alone.'' With that, they were gone. The boy looked up to skies. Clouds covered the sun. Rain had begun to fall. ''My name...'' Alien memories washed into brain. ''Sorry. And...

_**''Thank you, Valor.''**_

I nearly cried writing this. It doesn't help that I was listening to Here to Stay from Bleach and Confidence from Pandora Hearts! TT^TT Epilogue coming soon!


	22. Epilogue: Stupid Portal

Epilogue

Of all the things in the world I could wish for, there was only one thing I wanted right now…

To get out of here.

Get out of this... this Hell… I couldn't move, couldn't walk; I couldn't even open my eyes.

Where was I? There seemed to be some sort of hole in my memory... All I really remembered was when I ran away, away from the only place I could call home.

Suddenly, my finger twitched. Shocked by my sudden ability to move, I tried to open my eyes. Slowly, the lids lifted and I could see that I was in a completely white room. Light bounced off the walls in a strobe effect. I tried out my legs. They weren't touching the floor. Oh great…I was floating.

''Hello,'' said a voice that sounded too much like my own. It echoed, filling the entire room with sound.

''Who are you?'' I noticed that my own voice was barely even a whisper.

The voice laughed. At least it seemed friendly. ''Who am I? I am no one;the shadow of my former self… Forever in darkness, seeking light.''

I frowned. I had just woken up, and it was hard to make sense of what the voice was telling me.

''You've been waiting for too long. I am truly sorry. I myself had no idea who you were until recently. But now, you can finally return.''

''Too long?''

The voice answered kindly. ''Too long for you to remember. I'm here to take your spot.''

''Take my... I- I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.''

''That is natural. I'll just show you then...''

I felt myself begin to descend. My eyes closed of their own accord. I felt energy pour back into me and, oddly enough,I felt strangely _happy…?_

No. I couldn't feel anything. I had never been able to feel anything. That just didn't make sense.

''Don't resist it. Open up, just this once. You've always been so cold.''

I stopped struggling. I let the warmth flow into me, and for the first time in my life, I felt tranquil. I opened my eyes. The expanse was dark; the all white room had disappeared. A little in front of me, I could see a speck of light; it seemed like it was a hole in the dark space. I tried to focus on it a little more, and I could see that it wasn't just a speck of light…it was actually more of a window that let me see a distant place. I could see…a beach?

''Where is this?'' I started walking towards it; surprised to see that I could use my legs now and that I wasn't simply floating. The darkness was twisting and turning all around me in large whips. Then I realized that the darkness _wasn't _just moving around me, I was _absorbing _it. The spaces left from the absorbed darkness were patches of brilliant light.

I continued to walk toward the "beach" and as I did so, it was clear that it was a portal of some sort. I looked back, unsure if I should go through or not. Peering back into the portal, I saw a girl standing at the shoreline. She looked exactly like me, except her hair was an interesting shade of blue, unlike my jet-black untidy mop of strands. She was smiling.

''Who...'' The light of the portal enveloped me, taking me somewhere I did not know.

'''Who' indeed,'' the girl said.

The moment I came through the other side of the portal, I could feel my knees turn to Jell-O. I slammed into the water, and found that I had hardly enough strength to keep afloat. There was water for miles and miles.

_Great. Just great. The stupid portal just had to teleport me to the middle of the ocean. _I thought. Drowsiness took over, and my eyes started drooping, which was rather unfortunate, considering that I somehow had to stay afloat in order to not drown!

It seemed like that short burst of energy was only for a limited time.

"_Let the waves carry you..."_I could hear the voice again.

I didn't even have time to ponder why the hell I was hearing it before I drifted off to sleep; the ocean singing an eerie lullaby.


End file.
